This invention relates general to swim fins and, more particularly, to a swim fin having an inflatable bladder and that is foldable for storage when deflated.
Swim fins are aquatic devices worn on the feat or legs of a user that aid the user when moving in water. Specifically, swim fins have a blade or panel that is longer than a human foot and designed to impart more thrust or propulsion when swimming. Swim fins usually have an area for receiving a foot and may include a heel strap to prevent the device from inadvertently becoming dislodged. In addition, swim fins have a blade portion that increases in both length and width as it extends away from the foot receiving portion. In addition, aquatic floatation devices are often used to increase the buoyancy of a swimmer or to enhance the safety of a toddler or disabled person in the water. Floatation devices are often inflatable either by the user's own breath or by an air compressor.
Various devices are known in the art for enhancing the thrust or propulsion of a user in water, such as traditional swim fin devices. Other devices are known for increasing the buoyancy of a person in water, such as life jackets and swim floats. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a device for wear on a user's foot that enhances both propulsion and provides buoyancy.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an inflatable swim fin apparatus that provides enhanced thrust and propulsion as well as providing buoyancy when inflated. Further, it would be desirable to have an inflatable swim fin apparatus that can be selectively inflated or deflated by a user. In addition, it would be desirable to have an inflatable swim fin apparatus that is foldable for storage when deflated.